


Beneath the Mask

by Sapphire_of_SHIELD



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_of_SHIELD/pseuds/Sapphire_of_SHIELD
Summary: "You will do as I say.""And if I don't?" she asked defiantly, though both already knew the answer."Then I will make you, and remake you, over and over." the man stepped forward, and his voice lowered to a menacing whisper. "Until you are nothing. Nothing but what I've created you as. A collection of masks, to be swapped out and exchanged. You will be mine to control."~ ~ ~"We all wear masks, and the time comes when we cannot remove them without removing some of our own skin."― André Berthiaume





	Beneath the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my OC and Avengers fanfiction! I actually have a plot for this and a plan for a sequel called 'White Lies'

The streets were silent.

The lights flickered, the shadows danced, and particles of dust floated lonesomely in the stillness.

Every window was covered - not even a thin slice of light pierced the endless darkness.

It was as if the inhabitants of Queens were holding their breath.

 _Not_ the best place to be walking at 11:39 PM.

Jonathan Blake, 17, shivered as he walked through the deserted streets. He knew why they were like this.

Everybody did.

They called them the 'Mad Scientist.'

No one knew who they were, or whether they were a man or a woman.

They did, however, know about the murders.

21 of them, all teenagers aged 13-19. Each discovered exactly 3 days after they had gone missing, each showing signs of a struggle.

But the most mysterious part wasn't how they had gone missing without a trace until 3 days after, or even where they were kept or how they were killed.

No.

No, the most puzzling part was the radioactive traces found in their blood. Each one tied to a different animal.

Joan Smith, 19, one of the later victims - she had traces of radioactive tiger blood in her veins.

Olivia Thomsen, 15 - she showed radioactive snake blood.

Anthony McKenzie, 16 - he had radioactive mouse blood (one of the more odd ones among the animals...)

The list went on.

Doctors had scanned the victims multiple times over, had tried to find correlations between age, gender, height, weight, appearance - anything that linked the victims together so they could start figuring out suspects.

The only similarity was they were teenagers and they each had one clean slice across the throat - that was determined to be the cause of death rather than the new animal blood.

Jonathan jumped once again, yanked out of his thoughts, as a shadow seemed to creep up behind him. He calmed himself, hand on his chest and heart beating sporadically underneath his fingertips. Man, he _really_ shouldn't have turned down his friend's offer to drive him home; however close his house may be to the school, walking anywhere was a danger now.

 _You're alright. You're fine; there's no one here._ The boy thought, clenching his phone tightly in his hand.

That should have been the giveaway.

Smoothly and with no warning, the flicker of a shadow Jonathan had thought he'd seen earlier suddenly appeared next to him, snaking its arms around his neck to choke him and stabbing him with a needle.

It injected him with a liquid that seemed to slither through his veins, possessed with a mind of its own. Within seconds, the teen's limbs grew heavy and he dropped into the arms of the shadow who had attacked him. Jonathan's limbs slackened as he fell into unconsciousness, and the phone he had been carrying with such tightness before slipped out of his grip and clattered to the ground.

Then the shadow and its victim disappeared, with only the phone left as evidence that Jonathan Blake had ever existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, cliffhanger. I meant to publish this ages ago so h e r e y a g o. Sorry if it sucks. I'll be taking a short break from Ao3 to study for finals and my biology SAT, but when I come back after that I'll write the oneshots in my other book that have been requested and this and I'll update Endgame 2.0!


End file.
